


Про тех, кто не любит

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Наступил момент, когда Гарри сказал Северусу: "Я не люблю тебя больше".
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Про тех, кто не любит

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, немагическая АУ, сопли, слезы, много разговоров и мыслей об отношениях.

Северус ждал этого каждую секунду, каждый день, с самого начала.

Он должен был почувствовать облегчение, когда самое худшее случилось, и стало нечего бояться.

– Я хочу уйти, – сказал Гарри, – Не люблю тебя больше.

Он должен был почувствовать облегчение. Но не почувствовал.

***  
Но это было не все. Северус заболел, почти без злого умысла заболел. Сжались легкие, сгустился воздух, мир превратился в крохотную точку и ударил в лоб. Северус опрокинулся на постель, потонул в душном запахе простыней, мгновенно становящихся несвежими от соприкосновения с его телом.

Гарри был рядом все это время, они оба стали заложниками его проклятого благородства. Гарри поил Северуса, подставив ладонь лодочкой под подбородок, ловя стекающие по лицу капли. Он натягивал на его вялое тело чистую одежду, звякал флаконами на прикроватном столике, читал вполголоса, сидя на краю постели. Матрас прогибался под его весом. Северус чувствовал его рядом все это время. Но еще более отчетливо Северус ощущал его грядущее отсутствие.

В бреду, в горячке, в моменты облегчения, когда болезнь отступала – ни на секунду он не забывал о том, что теперь они друг другу посторонние. Словно это случается разом, в один момент, какой-то невидимый глазу процесс внутри тела, вспышка – и смерть; как от какого-нибудь волшебного слова.

«Я не люблю тебя больше».

Северус знал, что это должно случиться. Собственно, он не позволял им зайти слишком далеко за метафорические буйки: всегда жил с оглядкой на то, что однажды услышит эти слова. Северус не испытывал острой нужды в отношениях с другим человеком, когда Гарри буквально атаковал его своей привязанностью. В конце концов, лед тронулся, и Северус впустил Гарри в свою жизнь, но оградил себя невидимой страховкой. Он не хотел оказаться раздавленным, когда Гарри уйдет. Не хотел больше испытывать эту чудовищную боль, когда его покидают.

Страховка оказалась бесполезна.

Лучшим решением было бы разлюбить Гарри первым. Сам факт отчуждения был неизбежен, закон приливов – волны наползают на берег и катятся обратно, с начала времен и до их окончания. Ни одна любовь не длится вечно, с чего бы им стать исключением? Северус беспокоился, что окажется первым; многое в поведении Гарри раздражало до зубовного скрежета. Его привычка есть, согнувшись над тарелкой, словно кто-то хочет отобрать еду; его шумные друзья; ограниченность и упрямство, свойственные плохо воспитанным детям; его нахальство и неоправданная самоуверенность; его музыкальный вкус и абсолютно обывательское чувство юмора. Мальчишка должен был опротиветь ему давным-давно, но этого не случилось.

В конце концов, такие, как Северус, никогда не бросают таких, как Гарри. Гарри должен был оказаться первым, и Северус пропустил его вперед, как пропускают в двери. Выпустил из себя.

– Северус, Северус, Северус, – повторял Гарри, тормоша за плечи, вливая в рот соленое и скользкое; Северус вяло отбивался, проваливался глубже в постель. Его кожа покрылась отвратной сыпью, боль угнездилась внутри живота, раздирала в клочки, заставляя то сгибаться в кровати, то вытягиваться в струнку в надежде, что хоть на минутку отпустит. Десна кровоточили, и во рту постоянно был привкус желчи. Северусу казалось, он гниет заживо, пропитывает сам себя, что за подлый прием. Гарри не мог уйти, не теперь. Северус боялся умереть.

«Северус, Северус, Северус».

«Я не люблю тебя больше».

Кто бы мог подумать, что это яд.

***  
Все прошло так же внезапно, как и началось. Северус чувствовал себя прекрасно – физически, по крайней мере – но еще несколько дней провел в постели. Гарри уходил на учебу и возвращался, приносил продукты, открывал окно, менял батарейки в пульте. Не говорил ни слова о своем решении уйти, и Северус тоже помалкивал. Не хотел тревожить спокойную воду.

Оба делали вид, будто все как прежде, но разница была слишком ощутима.

Северус не выдержал первым. За годы жизни он потратил слишком много нервных клеток, чтобы беспечно расходовать оставшиеся.

– Они восстанавливаются, – сказал Гарри. – Очень медленно, но восстанавливаются. Японские ученые доказали.

– Не морочь мне голову, – ответил Северус устало. – Ты уходишь или нет?

– Пока мне некуда. Я подыскиваю квартиру. Могу пожить у друга какое-то время, но он с родителями, братьями и сестрой – им самим тесно. Я съеду, если надо.

– Нет. Оставайся. Ты мне не мешаешь, – вежливо сказал Северус, а Гарри вежливо кивнул:

– Хорошо.

Так значит, он уходил не к кому-то. Это было облегчением, хотя Северус не мог объяснить, почему. Когда Гарри объявил о своем решении, Северус в первую очередь подумал о замене. О том, кто заменит его для Гарри. Уже заменил. «Это он или она?» – хотел спросить, но не стал. Какая, в общем-то, разница?

Да никакой.

И они жили, как раньше. Говорили о пустяках, смотрели кино по телевизору, ложились в постель каждый вечер, каждый на свою сторону. Две прикроватные лампы, две тумбочки. У Гарри – радужный слинки, телефон с запутавшимися наушниками и стопка спортивных журналов. У Северуса – будильник и «Тошнота» Жан-Поля Сартра.

Казалось, что произошло непоправимое, катастрофа, взрыв – но кто-то остановил время, и в воздухе повисли осколки, расходящиеся острием от эпицентра, словно в претенциозной инсталляции. И никуда их не деть, приходится двигаться осторожно, чтобы не задеть такой осколок на ходу.

Чтобы не вспороть себе горло.

– Ты мог бы сказать мне позже, – произнес однажды ночью Северус. Они уже погасили свет и некоторое время лежали молча, не прикасаясь друг к другу. Северус слышал дыхание Гарри, тиканье часов, шуршание шин, когда за окном проезжали автомобили. – Сначала найти жилье, а потом уже сообщить мне о своем решении.

– Я решил, лучше уж сказать все как есть, сразу. Готовиться к переезду, читать объявления втайне от тебя – мне показалось, это будет как-то подло.

– Но и то, что происходит с нами сейчас – подло, – возразил Северус тихо.

Гарри повернулся набок, спиной к Северусу. Через некоторое время его дыхание стало ровным. Северус глядел, как по потолку ползут пятна света от проезжающих машин.

На следующее утро Гарри съехал.

***  
Северус помог ему вытащить вещи на лестничную площадку. Набралось прилично, хотя в свое время Гарри переезжал с маленькой заплечной сумкой. Теперь они стояли посреди чемоданов и коробок, словно беженцы, которым некуда бежать.

– Ну, вот и все, – сказал Гарри потерянно. Он оглядывал коробки с таким видом, будто подумывал смыться и оставить их здесь. Все его дурацкие провода, диски и чахлые цветы в горшках. Все это барахло.

Мысленно он уже расставлял их в новой квартире.

– Помочь тебе спустить все к машине? – спросил Северус. У подъезда ждало такси.

– Нет, я справлюсь, – Гарри мотнул головой, челка упала на глаза. Северус дернулся от неожиданной боли: он любил этот жест. Вот она, негаданная опасность. Мелочи, которые врезаются в память и мучают потом, вспоминаясь некстати.

Мелочи, по которым больше всего скучаешь в конечном итоге. То, как он прячет лоб за челкой, как он ломает очки, или прыгает за чем-то забытым на одной ноге, потому что вторая уже в ботинке, а пачкать полы не хочется.

Стиснув зубы, Северус кивнул.

– Что ж, тогда…

Он протянул руку. Неловкий жест, но Гарри не стал выставлять его дураком и пожал руку. Северус зашел в квартиру и захлопнул дверь. Он слушал, как Гарри волочит вещи вниз – в три захода. Когда его шаги стихли в последний раз, Северус оглядел прихожую. Она выглядела, как всегда. Конечно, теперь на вешалке не было ярко-красной куртки, а ботинок на подставке стало в два раза меньше, но все равно перемены не бросались в глаза.

Северус прошел по тихой квартире, прислушиваясь к себе. Его удивило ощущение волнительного предвкушения – как перед праздником, вроде Рождества или Хэллоуина, или ночи Костров. Словно что-то должно было случиться. Но в том-то и дело, что все уже случилось.

***  
Как назло, пришло время навещать мать. Северус приходил к ней раз в месяц, в один и тот же день – она не любила, когда он являлся без предупреждения, а телефона в ее доме не было, так что они выбрали день. Северус бы навещал ее реже, но Гарри настаивал, что они должны видеться.

Северус принес ей кофе и чай, как обычно, и кое-что из продуктов. Он оставил пакет на кухне, потому что мать не любила, когда он заглядывал в ее шкафы и хозяйничал на кухне. Для нее это было важно, и Северус уступал. Эйлин не была особенно радушна, но всегда – неизменно – вежлива.

– Выпьешь чего-нибудь?

– Нет, спасибо.

Северус устроился в глубоком кресле, неуклюже скрестив руки на груди. Мать сидела на диване, прямая, вся высохшая. Как всегда, она видела его насквозь. Неодобрительно поджав губы, мама осмотрела Северуса с ног до головы и вынесла вердикт:

– Выглядишь неважно.

– Я болел.

Она не ответила, только продолжила смотреть, не мигая. Северус сдался.

– Гарри ушел.

– Я даже не сомневалась, – кивнула она. Действительно, не выглядела удивленной. – Сразу было понятно, что у тебя ничего не выйдет.

Она сказала нечто подобное, когда Северус впервые привел к ней Гарри. «Сразу было понятно, что внуков я не увижу». Теперь оказалось, что и здесь его ждало фиаско. Мать опускала планку ниже и ниже, а Северус неизменно сбивал ее, принося очередное разочарование. Они играли в эту игру много лет, и правила никогда не менялись.

Высказавшись одной фразой, мать больше к этой теме не возвращалась. Одно из качеств, которые Северус ценил в ней больше всего, было немногословностью. Обычно они молчали. Северус приносил книги, и они проводили вечер с пользой, а потом, когда маме стало сложно читать, он стал носить фильмы. Между ними всегда было что-то, что-нибудь, чем можно заняться вместе, но не разговаривая и даже не глядя друг на друга. Спасительное посредничество. Изредка эту роль выполнял Гарри, но он всегда чувствовал себя неловко в недружелюбном жилище миссис Снейп, да и потом, после таких визитов, надолго замыкался в себе. Однажды он сказал:

– Мне ее жалко.

– Почему? – Северус искренне удивился. Ответа так и не получил.

Гарри был сиротой. Его родители погибли, когда он был еще младенцем, и Гарри не очутился в приюте только благодаря бесконечному милосердию дяди и тети. Он так и выразился – «бесконечному милосердию». Потом как-то обмолвился, что слышал эту фразу каждый день своей жизни до одиннадцати лет, пока не уехал в школу-пансионат.

Гарри не мог понять, как сын и мать могут быть настолько чужими друг другу.

– Ты разве не любишь ее? – допытывался он иногда, и Северус неопределенно пожимал плечами. Такие разговоры доставляли неудобства. Гарри лез в личное, хотя не имел никакого права: ведь он был потенциальным предателем, человеком, который однажды скажет, что больше не любит.

Северус помнил, что было время, когда он преклонялся перед Эйлин. Он был совсем маленьким. Мать казалась ему безумно красивой; скорее всего, он ошибался, но судить объективно Северус не мог ни тогда, ни теперь. Теперь мама была абсолютно седой и болезненно худой. Ее запястья казались хрупкими, как сахарные галеты, а кожа туго обтягивала лицо. Эйлин забирала волосы в косу или сворачивала в пучок, открывая морщинистую шею. Самым красивым в ней были руки: почти молодые, без старческих веснушек или проступивших вен. Молочно-белые, с тоненькими пальцами и ободком обручального кольца. Она все еще носила его, и Северус никогда не спрашивал о причинах. Отец был монстром. Он бил мать, бил жестоко, и Северуса тоже время от времени. И хотя Эйлин с Северусом испытывали одинаковый ужас и отвращение по отношению к нему, они никогда не чувствовали, что на одной стороне. Общие страдания не сближали их, наоборот. Оба они почувствовали облегчение, когда несчастный случай избавил их от домашнего тирана, но не признались в этом друг другу. После смерти Тобиаса Снейпа они еще сильнее отдалились, и это было чем-то, что никак не объяснишь – ни себе, ни Гарри.

– Что ты теперь будешь делать? – спросила мама, когда Северус собрался уходить. Положенный час прошел, и Северус мечтал поскорее уйти. Не было никакой проблемы в том, чтобы сидеть в угрюмом молчании – Северус любил тишину. Беда в том, что в квартире вечно стоял оглушающий запах маминых духов. Знакомый, старый запах; она, помнится, всегда ими пахла, слабый аромат из детства. Северус помнил этот легкий флер, он всегда был восприимчив к запахам. Но теперь интенсивность аромата превышала все разумные пределы, даже в горле першило от сладкого запаха. Может, она разлила где-то флакон и не смогла проветрить как следует, а может, ее обоняние с годами начало подводить так же, как и другие чувства.

А может, Северус просто не мог дышать рядом с ней – ни сейчас, ни прежде.

Он скомкано попрощался, а когда вышел на свежий воздух, сделал глубокий вдох и почувствовал, как из глаз катятся слезы.

***  
Ему было нужно всего-то – подойти к этой ситуации рационально. Отсечь эмоции, дисциплинировать сознание. Сделать все это стерильным, чтобы было легче перенести боль.

Он поделил город на зоны. Представил себе мысленно карту, и присвоил каждой зоне свой цвет. Красным обозначил территорию Гарри – университет, его любимый паб, городской парк, где он подрабатывал по выходным, продавая билеты на карусели. Центральная библиотека, окраина, где жил его друг, и тому подобное.

Зеленая зона была безопасной; места, которые принадлежали только Северусу. Скучные, привычные маршруты, которые ему приходилось повторять изо дня в день.

Желтый цвет обозначал, что в этих местах практически не бывали ни тот, ни другой; с синим все было сложнее. Синий был присвоен нейтральной территории, местам, на которые имели равные права, как Гарри, так и Северус; все те места, которые они открыли и полюбили вместе. Северус не знал, должен ли он уступить их.

Он вообще пока еще слабо представлял, как поступит с этой мысленной картой. Будет ли он избегать Гарри, или наоборот, искать с ним встречи?

Работу Северус пометил как безопасное место, свободное от Поттера – и не учел важный фактор: не существовало мест, свободных от Поттера, не было в жизни Северуса людей, которые не знали и не любили Гарри. Альбус – начальник и друг Северуса – видел Гарри от силы три раза, но не забывал спрашивать о нем и передавать ему то и дело всякие нелепые пожелания. Пришлось сразу расставить точки над «и», опережая неизбежные расспросы. Скупо и отрывисто Северус рассказал о разрыве (и это ощущалось именно так, как звучало: разрыв, спрятанная, скрытая рана, внутреннее кровотечение). Альбус сказал именно те слова, которых Северус боялся:

– Мой бедный мальчик…

Но потом, много позже, сказал и еще кое-что.

– Ты слишком много думаешь. Вот в чем твоя проблема. Ты все время думаешь! А есть такие моменты в жизни, когда лучше этого не делать. Во время любви, например, – Альбус хитро улыбнулся, от внешних уголков его глаз расходились тонкие морщинки – Северус иногда смотрел на них, когда не мог смотреть Альбусу в глаза. – В любви вообще нельзя думать. Противопоказано.

Альбус был теоретиком, но о любви знал практически все.

***  
И если в пространстве существовали безопасные зоны, то время – все целиком – представляло собой угрозу. Раньше Северус вечно страдал от нехватки свободных минут, часов, дней; его будни были заняты работой, а выходные – изнурительным, подчас, общением. Больше всего он мечтал оказаться наедине с собой и какой-нибудь достойной книгой – в полнейшей тишине и покое.

Теперь он лихорадочно пытался сообразить, чем занять выходные. Занятие было необходимо - единственный шанс спастись. Остаться дома на целый день казалось немыслимым. Пустые комнаты, молчание, секундная стрелка, каждым легким щелчком нагнетающая напряжение. Нет, он бы выдержал это испытание единожды – может, дважды… но ему предстояли свободные выходные и на следующей неделе, и в неделю за ней, и потом, и после – в течении долгих лет, бесконечные ряды пустых дней, складывающихся в годы, века, вечность…

Сначала Северус еще пытался найти в этом преимущества. Он дочитал все то, что давно откладывал в долгий ящик. Он навел порядок – к его досаде, убирать было практически нечего, обычно бардак возникал из-за Гарри, от самого факта его присутствия, словно бы даже без его непосредственного участия. Теперь же в каждой комнате царила стерильная чистота. Убийственно.

Северус пытался читать газеты, но там была одна чепуха. Он включил телевизор и тут же в раздражении выключил. Набрал себе горячую ванну, но не выдержал в ней и получаса. Прилег вздремнуть после обеда и проворочался с боку на бок до вечера, пока, совершенно измученный, не признался самому себе: он не представляет, что делать со свободным временем. Он не представляет, что делать со своей жизнью теперь, без Поттера. Ему всегда казалось, что он сохраняет какие-то границы, оберегает себя именно от этого – от полной зависимости, от слияния с кем-то. Как это было наивно с его стороны! Он пропустил тот момент, когда границы исчезли. Он, как дурак, представлял себя постовым, но охранять было уже нечего.

Когда он поддался? В какой момент?

Понедельник был облегчением. Уже в среду Северус начал беспокоиться. К пятнице беспокойство превратилось в гнетущее, навязчивое чувство.

Теперь выходные Северус проводил в метро. Он ездил под землей, пересаживаясь с ветки на ветку, и бездумная суета людских потоков успокаивала его, убаюкивала, погружала в своеобразный транс. Тело автоматически двигалось, двери открывались и закрывались, на огромной скорости поезд мчался под землей. Северус ощущал себя отделенным от внешнего, верхнего мира – словно выпадал из жизни, находился в блаженном несуществовании.

Он садился на свободное место, и с двух сторон его касались чьи-то локти. Близость незнакомых людей, их равнодушное присутствие успокаивало. Раньше Северус не выносил чужих прикосновений, чувствовал себя неуютно, когда кто-то нарушал его личное пространство. У него были на то свои причины: нарушение его личного пространства часто заканчивалось ударом в нос или челюсть. Будь то отец или ублюдки из школы – чужие прикосновения всегда несли боль и унижение. Так было до Поттера. До Гарри.

Северус вдруг обнаружил, что скучает по сексу. По долгим, мучительным ласкам. По резким толчкам, когда Гарри, сцепив зубы, двигался в нем. Его лицо в такие моменты становилось ожесточенным, чужим – и таким красивым. Это был незнакомый, новый Гарри – Северус глядел, не отрываясь, пока веки не смыкались от щекочущего, нарастающего удовольствия. Такое сладкое-сладкое чувство.

Он возбуждался. Это было ужасно. Как будто удар ниже пояса. Северус никогда не считал себя чувственным. Долгое время он считал себя практически неприкасаемым. Но теперь – ночами и по утрам, иногда вечером, после ужина – он ласкал сам себя, чтобы избавиться от неуместной эрекции.

В такие минуты он никогда не думал о Гарри, не помогал себе, представляя его лицо.

Северусу казалось, это будет нечестно. Почти подлость. Словно насиловать кого-то в мыслях.

«Я не люблю тебя больше», – сказал Гарри. И Северус это принял.

***  
«В этот понедельник будет игра».

Что за черт?

«В этот понедельник будет игра. Приходи, если хочешь».

Сообщение на автоответчике. Взорвалось, словно мина. Северус прослушал его только трижды, прежде чем удалить. Просто убедился, что ничего не перепутал.

«Приходи, если хочешь».

Словно он может захотеть, словно он хотел когда-либо. Кучка пьяных от адреналина мальчишек носится по полю, то еще зрелище. Сшибают друг друга с ног. И вокруг все вопят, когда кожаный мячик влетает в ворота. Северус никогда не понимал прелестей спорта. Он не мог понять, как кто-то может добровольно желать этого – бегать до полного изнеможения и получать удары со всех сторон.

Но даже если бы Северус был страстным поклонником – с чего ему приходить? Теперь-то? Чего ради он должен тратить свое личное время на чужого человека, заминировавшего его автоответчик?

Заминировавшего его сердце: «Я не люблю тебя больше».

«В этот понедельник будет игра».

Так, словно все, как раньше. Словно ничего не изменилось. Очевидно, Гарри продолжил жить дальше.

***  
Северус ждал чего-то подобного. У него не было ни малейшего опыта в сфере отношений – а значит, и неизбежных разрывов – но зато была богатая фантазия и расчетливый ум, который без конца синтезировал варианты и прогнозы на любой жизненный сценарий.

Проще говоря – он попался, угодил в ловушку, и не был этому удивлен.

После ухода Гарри – когда тот собрал вещи и вышел прочь – Северус озаботился тем, чтобы в квартире не осталось ни единой лишней вещи. Те, что совершенно точно принадлежали Гарри, но были оставлены им за ненадобностью или из милосердия, Северус выбросил. Те вещи, которые были спорными – вроде купленных вместе часов или подаренного на Рождество свитера – Северус выбросил тоже.

А также все то, что могло навести на мысль – напомнить – испортить настроение. Северус расставался с вещами без колебаний и сожалений. Так, как хотел бы поступать и с людьми.

Он понимал, что обязательно что-то пропустит – какую-то мелочь, позабытый носок за диваном, пуговицу в выдвижном ящике стола, смешную записочку в одной из его книг… он предполагал это.

И вот – на самом дне корзины с грязным бельем, корзины высотой с Северуса, которую он методично – выходной за выходным опустошал – он обнаружил серый комочек ткани. Смятую, сплющенную футболку. В руках она показалась теплой, словно только что скинутая с тела.

Северус поднес ее к носу и глубоко вдохнул.

Одна из его глупых футболок, вроде тех, с названиями странных групп, которые он слушает: «Барселонские Барсуки» и прочее… или вроде тех, с бессмысленными высказываниями: «Элвис жив!», «Кто выпустил собаку? (кто, кто, кто, кто, кто? – на спине)», – «Хватит пялиться на мою грудь», «Да, это мой парень» и стрелка влево.

Северус бы не позволил ему это надеть. Не на улицу, уж точно. И он бы не пошел слева.

Не идиот же он.

Северус прижал футболку к лицу так плотно, что чуть не задохнулся.

***  
И в понедельник он был на игре. Пришел пораньше; моросил мелкий дождик, к трибунам прилипли размокшие листовки; «королевский бал», с обязательными королем и королевой вечера, студенческие развлечения. Один листок пристал к ботинку, и Северус брезгливо дергал ногой, как кот, угодивший лапой в лужу.

Он спрятался в укромном местечке за трибуной. Там было сравнительно комфортно и пахло отсыревшим деревом. Замотавшись в шарф, спрятав в него замерзший нос, Северус приготовился ждать. Он смотрел на поле – между двух косо сколоченных реек – пока на нем не появилась судья. Седая женщина в вечном спортивном костюме – сколько бы он ни был на этих мероприятиях, всегда она одета одинаково. Ее свисток – обычно пронзительная трель – в этот раз прозвучал еле слышно. Звук тотчас унес ветер куда-то в сторону учебного корпуса. Люди на трибунах загудели, затопали ногами – мелкая крошка посыпалась сверху, и Северус, чертыхнувшись, выбрался поближе к полю. С его наблюдательного поста игроки были видны совсем близко. Они проносились мимо, не замечая его, увлеченные игрой. Разгоряченные, лохматые, у каждого второго челка на глазах. Кроссовки с плотно затянутыми шнурками, от мокрых футболок разве что пар не идет. Удар – и мяч взмывает высоко в небо.

Гарри следил за ним, не отрываясь – за крохотным мячиком в хмурой вышине. Северус, не отрываясь, смотрел на Гарри.

Потом, когда игра закончилась, Гарри направился прямиком к нему.

Они проиграли.

Гарри шел, нелепо размахивая руками – перенял манеру этого его приятеля, рыжего Уизли, похожего на долговязого орангутанга. На лице полнейшая безмятежность, слабая, снисходительная ухмылка.

– Не думал, что ты придешь, – он прислонился к деревянной рейке, плечо его тут же намокло, темное пятно на рукаве. Его очки были сломаны – трещинка на левой диоптрии. Все перемены, произошедшие с ним, Северус отметил мгновенно и автоматически. Вслух же сказал, раздражаясь, что его поймали с поличным:

– Мне и не стоило. Почему… с какой стати ты позвонил?

– Не знаю. Почему нет? Мне хотелось, чтобы ты пришел.

– Не все вокруг подчиняется твоим желаниям, – процедил Северус. Закутанный в шарф, в наглухо застегнутом пальто, он возвышался над Гарри. Ветер дул тому в спину, заставляя рукава тонкой футболки хлопать. – В следующий раз подумай, прежде чем назначать встречу. Ты сделал свой выбор, не нужно… не пытайся играть со мной, Поттер.

– А что, если я хочу видеться с тобой? Что мешает нам остаться…

– Не произноси этого! – рявкнул Северус, громче и яростней, чем хотел бы. Гарри изумленно вытаращил глаза, а Северус ступил вплотную к нему, мечтая схватить за плечи и встряхнуть хорошенько. – Не смей говорить эту банальность. Я не собираюсь «оставаться друзьями», это понятно?

– Но почему?

– Да потому что мы не друзья. И не были никогда друзьями. Нам нравятся разные книги, и музыка, и люди. Мы не способны договориться даже о пустяках. Мы не выросли вместе, и не проходили через испытания, чтобы сблизиться. Мне скучно слушать про твоих приятелей, а тебе – про мою работу, и никогда мы не понимали друг друга. Мы не друзья, прими это.

– Так что это было? – тихо спросил Гарри. – Раньше… Хочешь сказать, это все… только тело? Секс, что ли? – он глупо усмехнулся. – Если ты не считаешь меня другом, если мы не близки… ну, в этом смысле… тогда что, мы просто… трахались, что ли? И это все?

Северус почувствовал тошноту. Зря он пришел. Не нужно было приходить. Очередная слабость – и расплата за нее.

– Мы были любовниками, – как мог, нейтрально произнес он. – Теперь мы друг другу чужие. Никто.

– Вот так просто?

– Вот так просто.

– Ну и дела, – Гарри пожал плечами. – А я-то думал… а вот оно как. И странно – я бы не сказал, что секс был так уж хорош.

Северус обошел его и зашагал прочь через поле. Он слышал, как Гарри кричит вслед:

– Почему тогда ты здесь? А?.. Зачем пришел?

Дождь стал сильнее, заструился по волосам и под воротник с мокрых прядей. Северус ускорил шаг, наклонившись против ветра.

Проиграли.

***  
Последняя точка соприкосновения – письма. Они приходили в большом количестве – Гарри всегда получал вдвое больше почты, чем Северус. И хотя Гарри уже больше месяца как сменил адрес, письма продолжали приходить. «Дорогой Гарри», – было написано в них. Или: «Гарри», или: «Приятель!». Эти люди, незнакомые далекие люди, обращались к Поттеру так просто и непринужденно, как не мог уже Северус. Это вызывало глухое раздражение. Он и раньше ворчал из-за обилия корреспонденции: всем подавай Поттера, все чего-то хотят, имеют виды. Сам Северус получал еженедельную газету, да еще несколько журналов, которые выписывал уже много лет. Изредка – что-нибудь по работе. «Ты просто завидуешь», – посмеивался Поттер. «Заведи себе друга по переписке», – насмехался он. Словно это пустяк – завести друга. Для Гарри так оно и было.

«Дружище!»

Северус потерял право на эту простоту общения, а чужие люди все еще могли получить свою порцию Поттера в любое время. Он писал им: всегда аккуратно отвечал, выводя своим кривым почерком строчки в блокноте. Потом неделями носил запечатанный конверт в кармане, забывая отправить. Иногда имел наглость поручать это Северусу.

Письма он не получит, решил Северус. Он задумчиво вскрывал их и читал, все до одного. Бодрые, деловые, и дружеские, короткие записки и многостраничные рассуждения. Северус понятия не имел, что у Поттера со всеми этими людьми. Пестрая вереница незнакомцев с разных концов страны. Было даже письмо из Болгарии.

«Извини, но я ее не нашел. Я помню, что обещал заглянуть в лавку редких книг, но был занят экзаменами – а когда выбрался в город, двери и окна лавки были заколочены. Не думаю, что это ремонт. Попробую написать одному моему другу, он как раз занимается медициной и знает кое-что о противоядиях. Как срочно тебе нужна эта книга?».

Северус моментально понял, о чем идет речь. В конце концов, Поттер даже обещал как-то разыскать ее – но сказал это мимоходом, и Северус был уверен, что тут же забыл – он и сам забыл. Книга была нужна для исследований – глупые школьные амбиции, которые Северус давно похоронил в рыхлой почве рабочих будней; он знал, что талантлив, но когда-то был уверен, что гениален. В память об этом время от времени разрабатывал различные проекты, которые при удачном стечении обстоятельств могли бы принести ему славу, богатство и признание. Между разработкой проекта и осуществлением его всегда стояло что-то – какая-то помеха; чаще всего не было ни оборудования, ни времени. Порой не хватало данных. В этот раз Северусу требовалась книга, которую давно уже нельзя было найти в открытом доступе. Он ныл и жаловался Поттеру, но безо всякого подтекста. Прошло больше года – Северус и помыслить не мог, что Гарри так серьезно взялся за поиски.

Горло сжалось. «Хочешь сказать, это все… только тело?», – вспомнилось не к месту. Гарри казался не просто уязвленным – глубоко раненым. Северус не позволил себе думать об этом. Он написал короткую записку болгарину: сообщил, что адрес Гарри сменился, и что в поисках больше нет необходимости.

***  
Спустя пару недель Северуса разбудил звонок. Он включил настольную лампу и отыскал телефон. Сонно щурясь, с торчащими, как пакля, волосами, он шарахнулся от своего отражения в темном оконном стекле. Поднес трубку к уху.

Это был Гарри. Со всевозможными «ээээ» и прочими заиканиями, нарочито бодро, он сообщил, что находится «тут недалеко» – с друзьями.

– Волнующая информация, – процедил Северус. – Счастлив, что ты мне ее сообщил.

Гарри пропустил это мимо ушей. Фоновый шум: музыка, смех, грохот. Бильярд? Боулинг? Еще какое злачное место? Северус практически чувствовал запах витающего там никотина: трубка почти источала сигаретный дым.

– Не хочешь присоединиться? – спросил Поттер. Снейп устало потер глаза. Он не был уверен, что бодрствует. Может, один из тех снов, что сбивают с толку: когда кажется, что уже проснулся, но происходит какой-то бред – и понимаешь, что в реальности так не бывает.

– Я подумал, – сказал Гарри, – мы… ээээ… можем провести вместе время. Если хочешь. Просто давно не виделись.

«Конечно, Поттер, ведь ты меня бросил», – Северус прикусил язык. Он взглянул на часы, потом снова выглянул в окно. Не удивился бы, окажись Поттер в телефонной будке через дорогу – но там было пусто. Нет, конечно же, нет. Он «тут неподалеку», с друзьями, веселится. В программу входит обязательный аттракцион: звонок бывшему.

Речь Гарри была достаточно внятной – не хуже, чем обычно, по крайней мере – но Северус понимал, что он пьян. Иначе и быть не могло. Он совершенно не умел пить – ввязывался в неприятности. Но теперь это было его личное дело, напомнил себе Северус.

– Я иду спать, – отрезал он. – И отключаю телефон. Это ясно?

Только сопение на том конце провода.

Выключив свет, Северус опрокинулся на кровать. Он лежал на спине и смотрел в потолок. В ушах у него все еще гремела музыка – та, что шла фоном к их телефонному разговору. «Только не танцы, – подумал Северус. – Этого идиота кто-то пригласит».

Он не мог понять, зачем Гарри это делает. Для чего снова и снова напоминать о себе? Словно мало одной жестокости – и надо снова и снова множить ее. «Я не люблю тебя больше». Вполне достаточно.

Он соскучился, вот в чем было дело. Гарри был из тех людей, кто начинает скучать со временем. Сильнее и сильнее. Чем дольше не видит человека, тем тяжелее тоска по нему. У Северуса все было наоборот: самый острый приступ боли прошел, и теперь жизнь практически вошла в прежнее русло. Ему даже не приходилось больше занимать выходные: мелкие проблемы, бытовые заботы, дела и обязательства накапливались за неделю, и Северус занимался всем этим в два свободных дня. Он почти не вспоминал о Гарри и научился справляться без него. Северус знал, что при необходимости сможет прожить всю жизнь, не увидев больше Гарри. Он не будет счастлив, конечно, но, по крайней мере, сможет это.

Северус вспомнил свои нередкие командировки. Ему было тяжело: засыпать в незнакомом месте, возиться с багажом, терпеть перелеты. Он все это терпеть не мог. А хуже всего было расставание с Гарри: каждый раз казалось, это что-то фатальное. Казалось, Северус вернется – а ничего нет. Гарри нет. Просто кошмар.

А Гарри легко относился к этому. Он не лез с телячьими нежностями, отвлекая Северуса от сборов. Не рвался провожать его; а если уж они ехали вместе в аэропорт, Гарри не устраивал там сцен, кидаясь на Северуса с поцелуями. Он легко расставался с ним, и первые дни не писал, не звонил, не давал о себе знать, занятый чем-нибудь. Но если командировка затягивалась, Поттер начинал тосковать. Он все чаще и чаще звонил, тысячу раз переспрашивал, как долго еще продлится эта поездка, требовал, чтобы Северус читал ему сказки в трубку: дескать, он не может заснуть. И обязательно встречал с самолета – прыгал вокруг, заматывал на его шее какие-то шарфы, хватал за руки, белозубо улыбался, вилял бы хвостом, будь у него хвост. В первые ночи после разлуки у них всегда был самый лучший секс.

Северус думал об этом. Гарри скучает; спустя пару недель это пройдет – но сейчас можно воспользоваться случаем. Гарри сам ищет встречи. Они могли бы встретиться. Почему нет? Они могли бы даже переспать. А потом ничего не стоило бы воспользоваться чувством вины Гарри, чтобы удержать его рядом. Северус бы так и сделал, если бы искренне ненавидел себя. К несчастью, он знал слово «самоуважение».

А еще он знал слово «идиот». И повторял его снова и снова, шепотом, в темноте – пока это не слилось в одно сплошное шипение, как белый шум в приемнике, как звук разбивающейся о камни морской пены.

***  
Он часто представлял, как столкнется с ним на улице, случайно, по пути из магазина или вроде того. Но этого не случилось. Зато он встретил школьную приятельницу Гарри. Девчонка с кроличьей улыбкой; кудрявые волосы в беспорядке, забраны в хвост, в тщетной попытке укрощения. Они увидели друг друга в кофейне на углу, в медленно продвигающейся очереди. Когда Северус почувствовал на себе взгляд, было уже поздно – продавец спросил его о заказе, Северус сухо перечислил, ища пути к отступлению, забрал теплый пакет с выпечкой и был пойман Грейнджер у выхода. Она даже пропустила свою очередь, чтобы перехватить его, что говорило о серьезности намерений.

Северус не желал ничего слушать. Он не купился на это – на ее приветливое «Здравствуйте, Северус» и на кроличью улыбку.

– А я давно хотела поговорить с вами, – заявила она самонадеянно.

– Какая жалость, а я ужасно опаздываю, – в тон ей ответил Северус, в бешенстве от ее настойчивости – она выскочила за ним из кофейни, придержала за локоть.

– Тогда можем мы встретиться позже? Сегодня вечером, например? Я оставлю вам номер.

– Не вижу смысла, мисс Грейнджер, – легче всего было кивнуть, согласиться и никогда не позвонить – но разве это не было бы трусостью? Северус не из тех, кто берет телефон и пропадает навек; скорее, это он ждет звонка в долгие выходные, обреченный, униженный. Не теперь, впрочем. Он больше не проверял автоответчик, даже не испытывал такого желания.

Однако девчонке удалось убедить его.

– Пожалуйста, сэр, – серьезно сказала она, выпустив его локоть. – Это касается Гарри.

Ну конечно, это касается Гарри. Все на свете касается Гарри.

– С ним все плохо.

И вот они устроились на скамейке под большим платаном. Северус отдал ей одну булочку. Он брал две – и съедал обе, спокойно, но с досадой понял – Грейнджер решит, это он по старой привычке.

– Так что с ним? – спросить удалось почти безмятежно. Страх скручивался жгутом внизу живота, слабели колени. Болезнь? Психоз? Алкоголизм? Плохая компания?

– С ним все плохо, – повторила Грейнджер, и Северус, не выдержав, рявкнул:

– Это я уже слышал!

– Я думаю, он в депрессии. Не как сейчас принято говорить, чуть настроение испортилось – по-настоящему. Он стал какой-то вялый, ему все безразлично, никуда не ходит. Перестал улыбаться, не следит за собой, не хочет никого видеть…

– Никого – это вас с мистером Уизли? – предположил Северус.

– И не только! Вообще никого из друзей. Мы пытаемся как-то его развеселить, но такое ощущение, что он… ну… ничего больше не ждет от жизни.

– И вы считаете, это из-за меня?

– Я так не говорила, – запротестовала она, Северус неприятно улыбнулся.

– Тогда может, вы спутали меня с психоаналитиком?

– Гарри не пойдет к психоаналитику. Зато он пойдет к вам. Если вы позовете.

– И чем же я могу ему помочь?

Она покраснела.

– Понятия не имею, – призналась, упрямо сдвинув брови. Потом откусила большой кусок булки и принялась активно ее жевать. Северус перевел взгляд, уставился на горстку воробьев, похожих на комочки пыли. Вытряхнул им крошки из пакета, и птицы засуетились у его ног. С отстраненным видом он наблюдал за ними.

– Вы считаете, общение со мной пойдет ему на пользу?

– Он тоскует по вам. Больше, чем показывает. Он вообще старается все держать в себе, вы же его знаете.

Знал. Когда-то.

Северус топнул ногой, и птицы разлетелись.

– Хорошо, – сказал он, – я подумаю.

«Я не люблю тебя больше».

***  
– Не хочешь зайти? – спросил он по телефону. Рука расслабленно держала трубку у лица, прохладный пластик чуть касался подбородка, будто чьи-то пальцы. Он и не думал, что будет так просто. Поттер молчал пару секунд на том конце провода. Затем бухнул:

– Зачем?

Северус не ожидал. Он пожал плечами. В пустой комнате этот жест выглядел до нелепого бесполезным.

– На чай.

– А, – Гарри помолчал. – Хорошо.

– Отлично.

– Хорошо, – повторил он. Потом раздались гудки. Через секунду Гарри перезвонил.

– Я приду сегодня, да?

– Вечером, – уточнил Северус.

– Да. Хорошо.

– Хорошо, – и на этот раз он первый положил трубку.

Гарри принес ему гранат. Вложил твердый плод в руку, придержал запястье – от краткого прикосновения пульс зачастил, Северус разозлился на себя, на этот злосчастный плод.

– Зачем это?

– Не знал, что купить.

– Не нужно было ничего покупать.

Пока Северус заваривал чай, Гарри вертел головой.

– Здесь… пусто. Куда ты дел все вещи?

– Какие вещи, Поттер? – неприветливо отозвался Северус. Еще бы здесь не было пусто – теперь, без Гарри. Пока он не ушел, сложно было представить, как много места он занимал в доме и в жизни. Но теперь… теперь было пространство. Северус всегда мечтал о пространстве. Его могилу, должно быть, следует сделать шириной с футбольное поле, чтобы было покойно там лежать.

– Где наша синяя ваза?

– Разбилась.

Он плюхнул в чай сахар – Поттеру, размешал, облизал ложку, прежде чем успел себя остановить. Старые добрые ритуалы. Гарри сидел на подоконнике, где всегда любил сидеть, и смотрел на него. Солнце светило ему в спину, и лицо казалось темным, невыразительным. Северус попытался разглядеть в нем симптомы, о которых толковала Грейнджер, но ничего не заметил. Возможно, его обманули. Возможно, Гарри обманывает его сейчас.

«Вы же его знаете».

Передав кружку, Северус прислонился к краю стола, занял конфронтацию.

– Итак, – сказал он.

– Итак, – передразнил Гарри с улыбкой.

– Что у тебя нового?

– Ничего. Все. Я нашел работу.

– Поздравляю. А как же твоя повышенная стипендия?

Гарри вытаращил глаза.

– Я закончил, Северус. Месяц назад был выпускной. Я ведь звонил тебе ночью.

Северус изумленно на него уставился. Как он умудрился забыть, пропустить это? Конечно, он помнил ночной звонок – «я здесь неподалеку», и шум, и музыку. Что же теперь, все? Гарри больше не студент. Как легко оказалось пропустить это. Казалось, стоит потерять его из виду, как Поттер окажется женат, с тремя детьми, и будет жить в домике загородом.

– Поздравляю, – выдавил Северус.

– Да. Спасибо. Знаешь, меня выбрали королем.

– В самом деле?

– Да. Король и королева бала. Ну, это глупости.

– Кто же был королевой? – спросил Северус.

– Так, одна девчонка. Ты ее не знаешь. Она курсом младше.

– Мне казалось, это против правил.

– Ну, да, но… это вроде шутки. Ее выбрали как бы из-за меня.

– Почему?

Гарри пожал плечами, растянул губы в улыбке.

– Все думают, мы как бы встречаемся.

– Как бы, – задумчиво кивнул Северус. – А это так?

– Нет.

– На самом деле, это не важно.

– Знаю, но мы не…

– Мне это безразлично.

– Да, точно.

– Я не должен был спрашивать.

– Но ты спросил, – просто сказал Гарри. – И я ответил.

Северус передернул плечами, торопливо отхлебнул из кружки.

– Поэтому ты хандришь?

– Что?

– Мне сказали, ты в печали. Из-за девчонки? Из-за работы? Не хочется взрослеть?

– Кто тебе сказал? Я не в печали, – сердито возразил Гарри. Потом вдруг уныло рассмеялся. – Ну, если только чуточку.

– Не хочу, чтобы ты решил, что я злорадствую… – начал Северус, но Гарри его перебил, округлив глаза в фальшивом изумлении:

– Ты? Злорадствуешь? Никогда бы тебя в этом не заподозрил!

Против воли Северус рассмеялся.

– Ну хорошо. Я счастлив. Ты мерзкий мальчишка и заслужил все свои беды.

Гарри спрыгнул с подоконника и подошел к Северусу.

– Я знаю.

Гарри осторожно обнял его, и Северус покачал головой.

– Нет, – вырвалось у него, прежде чем Гарри совершил непоправимое. Один только поцелуй, и Северус бы не смог больше, не смог…

– Я зайду в другой раз, ладно? – торопливо пробормотал Гарри в дверях. – Спасибо за чай.

Гранат покатился по столу, сметенный взмахом руки. Шлепнулся на пол у самых ног.

«Я зайду в другой раз, ладно?»

Конечно, он больше не пришел.

***  
Северус узнал об этом ближе к полуночи. В машине его тошнило, он согнулся пополам, упираясь локтями в колени.

– Эй, – сказал водитель. – Если вам плохо, я лучше сделаю остановку.

– Мне хорошо, – прохрипел Северус.

– А если ты пьяный, приятель…

– Езжайте, – сквозь зубы сказал он.

– Уделаешь мне салон… – с угрозой пробормотал водитель, прибавляя скорости. Северус шумно дышал носом, стараясь ничего не уделать – и выскочил из машины, позабыв заплатить.

Он думал, Поттер будет лежать, ждал, что вокруг будут провода и аппараты, пищащие, стрекочущие. Был готов к тому, что Гарри не откроет глаза, не услышит его, что придется искать врача и вытряхивать из него все сведения, угрозами и подкупом.

Гарри сидел на кушетке, и, когда Северус вошел, радостно приподнялся навстречу.

– Я же говорил, что он придет. Он заберет меня.

– Кем вы приходитесь пациенту? – хмуро глянул врач. Гарри закрыл глаза, сжал кулаки.

– Пожалуйста, – повторил глухо. – Он заберет меня.

– Я заберу его, – эхом откликнулся Северус. – Я… близкий родственник.

Они вышли, оставляя Гарри в кабинете. Врач – пожилая женщина, будто бесполая вовсе – запахнула халат, зябко потерла руки.

– Вам придется присмотреть за ним какое-то время. Я рекомендую обратиться к психотерапевту. Если он повторит попытку, это уже будет обязательным.

– Попытку? – уточнил Северус, и тут же возненавидел себя за это. Его вопрос прозвучал так фальшиво. Конечно, он понял. Это было первым, о чем он подумал, когда позвонили из больницы и сообщили, что у некоего Гарри Дж. Поттера в бумажнике записка с его телефоном.

– Ни следа алкоголя в крови, он не принимает наркотики, сказал, что пережил тяжелый разрыв, – устало перечислял врач, вместо того, чтобы уличить его во лжи.

– Тяжелый разрыв? – переспросил Северус и захотел себя ударить. – Да, я… понял.

– Свидетели сообщили, что водитель сигналил несколько раз, но мальчик просто стоял и смотрел на машину. Водитель успел затормозить, но удар все равно получился сильным. Совершенно точно сотрясение мозга, перелом запястья и двух пальцев. Других повреждений нет. Ему удивительно повезло – удачно упал.

Да. Он… везучий.

– Все рецепты у него, проследите, чтобы пил лекарства. Через две недели жду на повторный рентген.

Когда Северус вернулся в палату, Гарри отвернулся от окна, подался к нему всем телом.

– Ну что? Мы можем ехать?

– Ты… – Северус выдохнул, провел тяжелой рукой по лицу. Гарри тревожно смотрел на него. Собравшись с мыслями, Северус повторил низким голосом: – Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты сделал?

– Я не видел его, честное слово! – Гарри жалко улыбнулся. – Не знаю, почему все решили…

– Ты выскочил на дорогу! Встал перед машиной! И ждал, пока она тебя собьет! – последние слова Северус прокричал, все его стремление держать себя в руках рассыпалось, как пыль. – Ты что себе удумал, идиот несчастный?!..

– Честное слово, Северус! – вскрикнул Гарри, кидаясь к нему, но, замерев в полушаге, вдруг поник. Плечи его опустились, лицо стало скучным. – Нет, я… просто… не знаю. Я как-то расклеился в последнее время, – сказал он тихо.

– И что ты решил? ЧТО ЭТО ПОМОЖЕТ?!

– Я не знаю!

– Кто дал тебе право…

– Хватит, не кричи на меня! – Гарри обхватил себя руками, тяжело дыша. Его глаза блестели, белоснежный гипс на запястье притягивал взгляд. – Я не хочу, не сейчас, идет?

– Не делай вид, что это ты – жертва! – прорычал Северус, стараясь не замечать гипс, не замечать темную ссадину, от виска к щеке. – Что это ты здесь самый несчастный! Как ты мог сказать ей это?

– Что?

– Пережил тяжелый разрыв? Серьезно?! – Северус рассмеялся, оскалив зубы, он почувствовал, как что-то дрожит внутри, гнев, слезы, что-то острое, проткнувшее его насквозь. – И я его пережил! Без прыжков под машины!

– Поздравляю! – буркнул Гарри. – Значит, ты сильнее.

Одним коротким движением Северус притянул его к себе, схватил за шею двумя руками, заставив высоко поднять подбородок. Желание задушить мальчишку было настолько сильным, что заболели ладони.

– Это ты ушел. Ты ушел тогда, и ты не смеешь… Я запрещаю тебе… уходить снова. Слышишь? Даже если ты несчастен. Мне плевать. Иди в жопу, Поттер, справляйся с этим, как хочешь, но ты не будешь больше…

У него перехватило дыхание, и он замолчал. Ослабил хватку, и Гарри хрипло вздохнул. Поглядел в глаза, серьезно, виновато.

– Да. Ладно. Я обещаю.

– Мне не нужны твои обещания, – процедил Северус. – Ты просто сделаешь, как я сказал.

– Да, – повторил Гарри, и Северус выпустил его.

– А сейчас мы поедем домой.

– К тебе или ко мне? – уточнил Гарри, и Северус закатил глаза. Поттер всегда был идиотом. Всегда.

***  
Мать не удивилась, когда они снова пришли к ней вдвоем – почти после годового перерыва. Северус уже навещал ее в этом месяце, но Гарри хотелось проведать Эйлин.

– Я по ней соскучился, – признался он, и, заметив недоверчивый взгляд Северуса, рассмеялся. – Что? Думаешь, я не мог ее полюбить за это время?

Северус сомневался, что Эйлин можно полюбить – он еще не встречал более колючего, более непригодного для любви человека, уж он-то знал, в конце концов, он был так похож на нее. Но согласился, и вскоре они сидели на продавленном диване, пили чай, как прежде. Эйлин ничего не сказала по поводу возвращения Гарри – если ей и было что сказать, она сохранила это при себе, и вроде даже не удивилась, как не удивилась его уходу когда-то. «Может, это особая привилегия старых людей, – подумал Северус, – Их ничем не удивить».

Так или иначе, этот визит прошел более терпимо, чем предыдущие.

Поттер совершенно зря прятал загипсованную руку за спину – Эйлин даже не взглянула.

***  
Северус пил чай, не чувствуя вкуса, читал книги, не запоминая сюжета, тратил деньги, не считая, словно жил последний день или жил понарошку. Иногда Гарри замечал его взгляд.

– Ой, да перестань ты, – говорил он тогда, напряженно подняв плечи, ожесточаясь. – Я никуда не денусь. Я ведь обещал.

– Я не брал с тебя обещание, – возражал Северус ровно. И это правда – он не хотел, чтобы Поттер клялся чем-нибудь, давал свое честное слово. Он хотел, чтобы Гарри оставался просто так. И в то же время знал – если Гарри уйдет опять…

Северус не переживет все это еще раз, заново. Второй раз будет не легче. Второго раза быть не может – просто потому, что это выше его возможностей, это намного превышает допустимый болевой порог.

– Я же сказал, что не уйду, – тихо бормотал Гарри. И добавлял с отчаяньем, пытаясь убедить кого-то из них. – Я не хочу уходить.

Когда ему сняли гипс, он смотрел на свою руку, словно видел ее впервые.

– У меня такое чувство, будто она не моя, – сказал он со смешком; посеревшая кожа, липкая, мягкая. – Как будто мне чью-то чужую руку пришили.

«Пара недель… – думал Северус в эти секунды. – Как быстро это с ним происходит. Отчуждение. Даже по отношению к собственному телу. Что уж говорить о… постороннем теле».

Они не прикасались друг к другу. Не в этом смысле.

Гарри спал на диване. Северус не стал делать ему поблажку – с его сломанным запястьем и ушибами на спине – потому что не хотел выглядеть жалко. Лучше выглядеть ублюдком – привычное амплуа. Однажды ночью он проснулся из-за переполненного мочевого пузыря и услышал какое-то шевеление в гостиной. Взглянув на часы, удивленно поднял брови и на цыпочках вышел из спальни. Гарри лежал на боку, на диване, скрючившись, и хныкал. Его брови были сведены к переносице, рот приоткрыт, а ресницы слиплись от влаги. «От влаги», – подумал Северус, чтобы даже мысленно не сказать «слезы».

Он нежно сжал его плечо, склонился к уху.

– Гарри.

Тот застонал громче, а потом вскрикнул и распахнул глаза. Рывком попытался встать, ойкнул, и Северус помог ему лечь обратно, не потревожив больную руку.

– Все хорошо, просто сон, – приговаривал он вполголоса, пока Гарри таращился в темноту, часто дышал и цеплялся за его колени. – Просто кошмар.

– Да, – наконец, выдавил Гарри. – Спасибо. Я уже в порядке.

– Воды?

– Да, пожалуйста.

Получив стакан, Гарри неловко сел, прижал его к губам, не спеша сделать глоток. Северус скрестил на груди руки.

– Я думал, тебе они давно уже не снятся.

– Время от времени, – уклончиво сообщил Гарри. – В последние месяцы бывает.

Северус помнил их. Ужасающие, изматывающие ночи, когда Гарри не мог уснуть – его терзали кошмары, после которых он долго не мог прийти в себя, дрожал всем телом и не мог дышать. Был период, когда это повторялось достаточно часто, и Гарри начал правдами и неправдами удерживать себя в бодрствующем состоянии, только бы избежать этих мучений. Он обращался к врачу и получил лекарства, которые помогали проспать всю ночь без снов, но они действовали не всегда и вызывали привыкание. Северус привык чутко спать, чтобы чуть что разбудить Гарри, не позволяя кошмару зайти слишком далеко. Он притягивал Гарри в свои объятья, целовал и гладил по спине, по влажным от пота волосам, пока тот не успокаивался. Они прошли через это вместе – и Северус думал, что больше не столкнуться с этой проблемой.

– Насколько плохо? – спросил он. – Как раньше? Или это обычные сны?

– По-разному, – пробормотал Гарри, глядя в стакан с водой.

– Как же ты с этим справлялся? – вырвалось у Северуса, и он тут же пожалел о своих словах, о том, как это прозвучало. Гарри криво улыбнулся ему.

– Самостоятельно.

– Пойдем в постель, – отрывисто сказал Северус.

– Что?

– Ляжем вместе. – Он заметил, как Гарри нахмурился, и закатил глаза к потолку. – Я не собираюсь насиловать тебя, если ты беспокоишься об этом.

Гарри фыркнул.

– Главное – чтобы ты не беспокоился.

– Поверь мне, Поттер, я как-нибудь переживу.

Они укрылись одним одеялом. Ноги Гарри были как ледышки, и Северус прижался к ним своими, чтобы согреть. Гарри удовлетворенно вздохнул.

– Словно долго шел и наконец-то дома, – пробормотал он, положив руку на грудь Северуса. Несколько минут они лежали в тишине, потом он осторожно повел ладонью вниз.

– Гарри, – напряженно сказал Северус, и рука замерла.

– Ты ведь сказал, что переживешь, – шепнул Гарри неуверенно, потом мягко прикоснулся губами к его уху. – Я… скучал по тебе.

– Я тоже, но… – Северус закрыл глаза. Успокоил дыхание. – Я не смогу.

– Что? – прошептал Гарри, его ладонь тяжело легла на диафрагму, одновременно согревая и сдавливая. Каждая клеточка тела Северуса буквально кричала: «Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста!».

– Я не дам себя трахать. Этого не будет.

– Хорошо, – немного смущенно ответил Гарри. Северус стыдится своего тела, того, как быстро его член налился кровью. Еще немного – этого дыхания, этого тепла рядом – и он кончит в трусы, как подросток, позорно и глупо. Как мало ему надо!

– И я не буду трахать тебя, что очевидно.

– Очевидно, – с насмешливой серьезностью кивнул Гарри. – Ну, тогда мы можем… просто сделать приятное друг другу, – он все-таки переступил эту черту, ведя руку вниз, добавляя еле слышно, одними губами: – Разве нет?

Северус задохнулся, когда пальцы Гарри мимолетно задели кожу живота над резинкой трусов. Это уже – слишком. Он попросил остановиться, попросил дать ему передышку, паузу, чтобы собраться с силами, чтобы сохранить достоинство, но, видимо, сделал это не вслух, потому что Гарри не остановился – он легко отогнул резинку трусов, выпуская на волю головку, мокрую от предэякулянта. Прохладный воздух сразу коснулся ее, заставляя Северуса выгнуться навстречу руке Гарри, требуя больше. Больше наслаждения, больше близости, больше… «Пожалуйста», – бормотал Северус, потеряв контроль, и Гарри уверенно обхватывая его член, проводит от основания к головке, знающие, родные руки. К ужасу своему Северус чувствует, как слезы закипают под веками, когда плотно смыкает их. Он пытается схватить воздух губами, коротко дергая бедрами, ему неудобно в такой позе, Гарри навалился сверху, упираясь локтем куда-то под ребра, больно, остро, он всегда наваливался и всюду тыкал своими локтями-коленками, вспомнил вдруг Северус. Он скучал и по этому тоже. Ему хватало ума не вспоминать о сексе, не думать о нем, но теперь он понял, что скучал.

Прикосновения Гарри ощущались на коже, как песок. Тонкий слой узнавания, невидимый след, долгий отзвук. Северус увидел в его зрачках свое лицо, отраженное и перевернутое, как луна в воде. Словно бы оно было там задолго до того, как они вновь очутились лицом к лицу, словно бы Гарри хранил его в своих глазах все это время, запечатлев когда-то – древним, примитивнейшим способом, древнее, чем медная пластина дагерротипа.

– Я думал, я умру в одиночестве, – прошептал Гарри, покрывая поцелуями его шею. Его дыхание – цепочка горячих выдохов, вплавленных в кожу. Он осторожно повернул Северуса набок, прижался сзади, потерся холодным носом об ухо. – Я боялся, что все испортил.

«Ты и так все испортил», – хотел сказать Северус, он даже открыл рот, он даже набрал воздуха и застонал, протяжно, громко – неожиданно для самого себя. Мягкий смешок; Гарри пробормотал, и голос его звучал ниже обычного, с легкой ноткой самодовольства:

– Просто двигайся вместе со мной.

Он начал делать мягкие толчки бедрами, накрыл рукой пах Северуса. В комнате стало жарко, воздух был густым, вязким, и Северус глотал его ртом. Его спина выгнулась, ягодицы прижались к телу Гарри, к плотной ткани его белья. Его голова запрокинулась, лицо Гарри оказалось совсем близко, щекой к щеке – они никогда еще не делали это в такой позе. Они вдыхали и выдыхали хором, этот горячий загустевший воздух, и ленивые толчки – бесплодные, эрекцией, проступившей сквозь ткань белья – вдруг подвели Северуса к краю. Рука Гарри, его невнятный шепот в темноте, стук его сердца, отдающийся куда-то под лопатку – так четко, так сильно. Его тело, его ледяные ноги, его присутствие.

Трение, вызвавшее огонь.

Как только сперма перестала толчками изливаться на простыню, пачкая руку Гарри, и как только сердце прекратило так заполошно колотиться под горлом, Северус перекатился на живот, нависая над Гарри, касаясь его носа своим носом, и запустил руку ему в трусы.

Гарри прав. Они могут просто сделать друг другу приятное. По крайней мере, этого умения разлука их не лишила.

***

– Обещай мне, что я не умру в одиночестве, – сказал Гарри, когда они лежали рядом и смотрели в потолок.

– Гарантий дать не могу.

– Я не говорю, что мы должны до самой смерти быть вместе. Но… ты придешь, если я позову? – он, кажется, был сам удивлен, как жалобно прозвучал его голос.

Северус глубоко вздохнул. Потом ухмыльнулся.

– Вероятно, к тому моменту я сам буду мертв.

– Не говори так!

– Я старше тебя. Я умру первым. Это просто факт.

– Мерзавец.

– Сейчас ты уйдешь на диван.

Гарри рассмеялся. Нащупал под одеялом руку Северуса.

– Нет, не уйду.

Проклятый мальчишка.

Северус закрыл глаза. Подавил зевок.

– Ты сказал, что не любишь меня больше, – пробормотал он. Пальцы Гарри дрогнули в его руке, прижались к ладони.

– Тогда мне так показалось.

– А как тебе кажется теперь?

Не стоило этого спрашивать. Потом Северус солжет, что разговаривает во сне.

– Выяснилось… что это невозможно. В смысле, такое не проходит. Никогда, наверное. То, что я чувствую… оно все время меняется. Но никуда не исчезает.

– Вот как, – произнес Северус, не зная, что и сказать. Гарри молчал, сонно поглаживая его руку. – Выходит, ты… завяз во мне.

– Называй, как хочешь.

Северус предпочитал никак это не называть. Он повернулся на живот, зарываясь лицом в подушку, и начал погружаться в сон. Он чувствовал, как Гарри гладит его спину кончиками пальцев – нежно и рассеянно. Он слышал, как Гарри говорит – словно откуда-то издалека:

– Я правда люблю тебя. Больше всего и всех.

Он не знал, верит этому или нет, но чувствовал точно то же самое.


End file.
